


Ripped Roses

by pcwtosh



Category: Gymnastics RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Football, Gymnastics, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Nile Wilson's girlfriend leaves the young gymnast by himself to find mischief.(congratulations on retirement Nile)
Relationships: Nile Wilson/Marcus Rashford
Kudos: 6





	Ripped Roses

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Swimnasium _

_“Back it up gay boy.” Nile grinned, Tom glanced backwards with a smile and shuffled to the foot of the bed._

**Ripped Roses**

Nile walked into the kitchen, “you alright babe?” he grinned pulling his girlfriend in for a kiss. “I’m good babe, gonna miss you though.” “I’m gonna miss you too snuggly bunny.” Nile breathed pressing himself up against her and pulling her tight. They had a soft kiss before she dragged herself away, “now while I’m away, just don’t kill anyone.” She smirked. 

The door closed and Nile stood there already lonely looking out of the window. _[There she goes.]_ His heart yearned waving down as his girlfriend headed off for the weekend. _[Alright Nile, get your arse to the gym and make some use of your free time.]_ Nile threw his gym gear into a bag and got himself his usual pre and post workout supplements before heading out the door walking to his closest gym. The gym was modern with bright lights and state-of-the-art equipment. As he entered, Nile noticed the gym was pretty empty with a couple of work-from-home businessmen having a late morning session. 

Nile headed to the changing room and got dressed up in his gear. Starting on the treadmill, the gymnast began with a gentle warm up. Glancing up as the door opened he recognised the group of men who had just walked in. _[Shit, United players!]_ Nile grimaced, _[it's cool, there's three of them, they won't notice me.]_ Juan held open the door to let Marcus in followed by Bruno and then Spaniard himself. "This is a decent place to come on a day off," Marcus explained to their new signing Bruno Fernandes. The Portuguese star nodded politely as Juan translated into Portuguese for him. They headed through to the changing rooms returning a few minutes later and heading over to the exercise bikes for a warm up. "5k and then we do some weights?" Juan asked, Marcus nodded in agreement before Juan turned to Bruno and explained the same in Portuguese. 

Nile finished his warm up and moved over to the bars where he jumped up to do some dips. Following shoulder surgery the gymnast had lost so much confidence in his own ability. Tentatively he lowered himself down, held and then pushed himself up again. Another rep, another rep, determinedly the blonde gymnast worked himself as hard he could. The burn began to increase and he closed his eyes, the memories of Rio 2016 spurred him on until the burn was too much and he lowered himself down for a break and a drink. He glanced over to the exercise bikes, the footballers had their backs to him, he was still safe from being noticed. The United stars had moved over to the weightlifting area, Juan and Marcus watched Bruno as he began his bench presses, followed by Juan and then Marcus. Nile watched on between his own sets, impressed at the strength of all three of the footballers, _[I wonder why they’re such bitches on the football pitch.]_ Nile sniggered as he plucked up the strength to begin another set.

Nile completed another set of dips, he gasped for air grimacing as he shook out his shoulder. Looking up he noticed three figures moving towards him. Temporarily paralysed he panicked realising they weren't walking towards him they were walking to him. "Hey, you're Nile right, Nile Wilson?" Marcus beamed as Juan whispered out of the side of his mouth to Bruno explaining who the gymnast was, "ahhh, si, si." Bruno nodded. "Yeah, alright lads?" Nile replied tentatively, "guys this boy is a legend, he's an Olympic medallist!" Marcus beamed, Nile felt himself relax, "shame he's a Leeds United fan." Marcus continued. "Leeds?" Juan asked "like Rio Ferdinand?" He continued. Marcus nodded, "ahh they hate us?" "Yep." Marcus scowled at the gymnast. Nile gulped nervously with no idea what to expect, he knew Marcus was as a Mancunian, born and raised. 

"We're not at the football now though are we." Marcus winked. "You fucker, you had me going there for a sec!" Nile sighed in relief. Marcus sniggered followed by the rest of them rippling into laughter. “How long you got left mate?” Marcus beamed, “I’m pretty much done, just gonna have a warm down and head home. How about you?” Nile replied. “We’re done, but I’m gonna lift for a little longer.” Marcus smiled nodding towards Juan and Bruno who had slipped away to the changing rooms while they were chatting. “Cool. Well good luck.” Nile grinned watching Marcus return to the weightlifting benches. Nile found himself a cycling machine that faced towards Marcus, the gymnast watched the Mancunian intently as he began to pedal. The 22-year-old strained pumping the solid metal, Nile’s eyes watched Marcus’ thick biceps working hard to raise the bar, _[not gonna lie, but this is pretty hot]_ the gymnast told himself and looking down he could tell that his cock agreed.

The little Yorkshireman finished his warm down and made his way towards the changing room. Marcus followed him in moments later as Nile collected his things. "Nice meeting you mate." Marcus smiled, Nile looked over and reciprocated, "you too mate. Doing much tonight?" "Nah, post-workout and chill, you?" Marcus replied. "Yeah same, maybe a beer if you're interested?" Nile offered. "Nah, can't mate." Marcus replied, Nile's heart sank, "something softer though and I'm in." Marcus grinned, "that's fine with me, you can be the good one." Nile smirked. "Cool, where should I meet you?" "Here, now. I live over there." Nile explained nodding towards the new-build stood behind the row of houses next to the gym. Marcus collected his things, "if you insist." He smiled, throwing his bag over his shoulder and approaching the gymnast who led them to the exit.

Nile led Marcus into his building, "what floor are you on?" Marcus asked thoughtfully, "fifth." "Where's the stairs?" "There." Nile pointed to the corner. "Ok, race ya." Marcus grinned heading off towards the staircase and out of sight. Nile called the lift with a smile on his face, seconds later the lift arrived and he stepped inside. The doors closed and the lift flew up the 5 floors and the doors opened. Nile stepped out of the lift and looked towards the staircase, at that moment the doors swung open and Marcus stumbled through panting. "Ahhh fuck." Marcus wheezed, "good job mate." Nile beamed watching the hunched United striker desperately sucking in air. "Let's get you a beer." Nile teased opening the door. They stepped inside with Nile leading the way to the living room. "Chuck your stuff by the couch and I'll get you some water." Nile offered, Marcus nodded gratefully collapsing into the couch.

The little gymnast returned a minute later with some iced water and some protein bars. "Get that down ya neck." Nile grinned. "Thanks. How was your sesh?" Marcus asked politely before taking a long draught of his water. "It was good, I've been building my strength back after a shoulder injury." Nile explained and Marcus nodded along, "that's good, I know the feeling, well with my hamstring." "Oh yeah?" Nile replied, "yeah I'm ok now though." Marcus beamed. "Nice place you got." Marcus offered, Nile grinned back at him, "oh yeah, why how many bedrooms is your place?" Nile chuckled. "Yeah a few." Marcus smirked, hiding his face. "You're blushing aren't you?" Nile laughed excitedly. "Am I fuck!" Marcus exploded, "I can't blush anyway!" He continued laughing. "You're right there black boy." Nile beamed. Marcus flashed Nile a judgemental look, the little gymnast held firm grinning broadly. Marcus had to concede, the cheeky grin of the little Yorkshireman was too cute to fight. 

"I watch your stuff on YouTube sometimes. That bit you did on mental health was excellent, I didn't realise you guys had it so tough." Marcus started, Nile beamed appreciatively, "really, thanks! Yeah it's insane like but we don't know any different. The coaches are under pressure and that just gets naturally passed on to the kids." "I know the feeling." Marcus agreed. "And whilst I've been campaigning for mental health you've been campaigning for poor kids!" Nile beamed. "Yeah, it's something close to my heart." Marcus replied. "Well done to you mate, you're a top role model." Nile replied, his wide smile shone back at the United star.

"You get to the football much?" Marcus asked. "Err, well no not really. I love the rugby, those mighty Rhinos. Don't mind a bit of cricket as well, but can't be arsed with the football, there's no decent teams in Manchester." Nile grinned, "ahh fuck off, name me one good team in Yorkshire." Marcus scoffed, "when Leeds come here next season and do the business I'll be the first person to remind you we had this chat." "I dedicate my goal winning celebration to you in advance." Marcus teased. "Oh yeah, and what's that going to be, not that I'll ever see it." Nile laughed dismissively. "I might dry hump the corner flag." Marcus grinned hopefully, “But that would probably get me fined, so I guess I’ll just do a making-it-rain celebration instead to remind you of the money I’m saving. We’ll both know what I really mean though.” Marcus winked sitting back into the couch and resting his arms on the back of the couch with his legs spread wide and looking smug.

Nile couldn’t help but feel a little turned on, the testosterone levels in him were decreasing but with the footballer’s flirting they were beginning to rise again. Marcus stared back at Nile, trying to read the gymnast’s expression, “you ok?” Marcus asked tentatively, “Yeah, yeah.” Nile answered snapping back into focus, “Sorry, I got a bit distracted there.” Nile explained apologetically. A grin crept across Marcus’ face, “Distracted by…?” Nile scanned the room for an excuse, “nothing lad, I’m just a bit horny.” he sniggered carelessly. “Ahhh, so you were trying to get me drunk and have your way with me.” Marcus laughed triumphantly. “Oh no, I just thought you were cool in the gym and wanted to chat. You’re the one that ran up the stairs, got all hot and sweaty and sat with your legs wide open talking about humping.” Nile retaliated. “I did, didn’t I.” Marcus agreed, “I’m not that horny though.” he continued, “I think I'll need a bit of encouragement.” Marcus finished, his eyes travelling up and down the gymnast. 

Nile stood up and approached the footballer who remained unmoved, the little 24-year-old stopped in front of Marcus and paused thinking how best to entice him. Nile's mind had gone blind with testosterone and his instincts took control, the muscular Yorkshireman lifted his right leg up and over Marcus' before hopping up with his left leg and lowering to crouch on Marcus' crotch. The United star felt his cock react instantly, Nile made no secret of his intentions lifting his shirt over his head as he got comfortable grinding his arse into Marcus’ crotch. Marcus gulped nervously, whilst the thin fabric of his shorts constrained himself from the thin fabric protecting Nile's hole, he surveyed the gymnast one more time. The United striker rested his hands on Nile's side and held them gently, _[toned as fuck]_ he smiled as his eyes made contact with the 24-year-old’s. Nile broke the tension building in Marcus by closing the gap between their faces. The gymnast rested a hand on Marcus' pec and his lips pressed against the footballer's. 

Electricity ran up Marcus' spine, the beefy little gymnast had so much sex appeal. The United striker's crotch strained to touch Nile's grinding arse whilst his fingers squeezed at the Yorkshireman’s sides. Nile could feel Marcus’ attention poking up through the United star’s tracksuit and his own shorts, as much as he enjoyed kissing he had to see what was going on downstairs. The gymnast pulled away from the footballer and lifted his weight up looking underneath him. “You trying to fuck me through two layers of fabric?” Nile grinned, Marcus winked, “Gotta be safe, dunno what you Yorkshire boy’s might be carrying.” Nile sniggered, “Just make sure next time you poke me, there’s only one very thin layer between us.” he whispered, Marcus nodded.

The cheeky gymnast could feel his confidence growing, leaning in he planted a firm kiss on Marcus’ full brown lips. They held their kiss for another long second before Nile again pulled away reluctantly only to continue his descent. The little Yorkshireman came to rest on his knees, his head hovered above Marcus’ bulge. In silence and without breaking eye-contact, Marcus lifted his hips off the couch and pushed down his trackies. The United star wore a pair of tented white CK boxers which Nile's blue eyes zoomed straight in on. The 24-year-old’s hand reached out and rested his fingers on Marcus' bulge which responded instantly pulsing through the fabric. The gymnast’s fingers fiddled at the fly of Marcus’ boxers and opened them up, from within the white fabric Marcus’ dark cock appeared.

Nile’s eyes bulged watching more and more of Marcus’ hard cock continue to appear, the footballer’s uncut cock stood at 8.5 inches. The Yorkshireman’s palm reached out and closed carefully around Marcus’ head then rolled down slowly. The 22-year-old cooed warmly, the feeling of Nile’s touch sent tremors through him. Nile's own cock throbbed hard in his own boxers as he rolled the Mancunian's thin black skin up and down, watching his beautiful head. 

The Yorkshireman’s lips slipped around Marcus’ head and wandered down the 22-year-old’s hard pole. “Fuck.” Marcus hissed as Nile put the skills he’d learnt from Tom Daley to good use, _[swirl and slide]_ he told himself paying brief attention to Marcus’ swollen head before travelling down his shaft. “That’s so good.” Marcus moaned happily as his head swept against the roof of Nile’s mouth. Marcus was bigger than Tom and Nile was focussed on getting every inch of the sexy footballer inside his mouth. His blue eyes were fixed on the curly bush of hair at the base of Marcus’ shaft, _[I want to smell it, bury my nose in it, I love this BBC]_ his mind celebrated.

Nile’s pointy nose brushed the top of Marcus’ dank pubes before he slid back up, then again, the 24-year-old swallowed the Mancunian as far as his widening throat would let him. The skin of Nile’s nose took some of Marcus’ sweat up with him, in reaction, Nile’s cock pulsed wildly, Marcus smelt great, different to how Nile smelt, different to how Tom smelt. Nile sank down the pole again and as he reached the lowest point this time he stopped and inhaled deeply, this time Nile had made it the full way down Marcus’ shaft, the footballer’s head pulsed against his airhole as Nile took in a long whiff of his odorous pubes. 

Marcus watched his cock disappearing into Nile’s skull, the gymnast certainly knew his way around a man’s wand. The hairs on the back of the footballer’s neck stood on end responding to Nile’s throat pressing against his head. Nile’s blue eyes flashed up at Marcus’ face, the state of enjoyment was clear to see, from the United striker’s tightly shut eyes and the gentle moans slipping between his lips. Nile felt Macrus' hand rest on his head and applied the lightest pressure, willing the gymnast to continue his incredible deepthroating. The 24-year maintained his concentration, devouring the delicious tool Marcus fed him.

Nile’s free hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts and boxers locating his hard 7 inches. The Yorkshire lad's palm closed around his head and pulled his foreskin gently back and forth in time with his bobbing head. Marcus' breathless cheerleading helped the 24-year-old maintain his rhythm, the cooing moans increased in pitch each time Nile's nose dipped into the Mancunian's bushy crotch. “I think you should sit on it.” Marcus whispered breathlessly. Nile’s ears twitched and he pulled up off Marcus’ cock causing the hard shaft to slap up against Marcus’ tight abs. The Yorkshire gymnast’s face broke into a cheeky grin, “You gotta prep me before you split me.” he winked, taking some lube and a condom out of a draw and handing it to the footballer. Marcus’ cock throbbed wildly at the thought and placing his hand on Nile’s hips, he turned the 24-year-old and pulled down his tight white boxers. Nile’s round pale cheeks were covered with messy blonde hairs leading to the dimple between his cheeks. Marcus’ hands spread wide over each cheek and pushed them apart to reveal Nile’s tight pink ring.

Nile’s sweet entrance twitched with excitement as Marcus' tongue curled up and ran along the tender surface. Nile tasted liked he'd spent the afternoon working out, Marcus had watched him do it making the Yorkshireman taste sweeter still. "Yeah, eat me out your filthy Manc." Nile begged. Marcus' ears pricked at Nile's derogatory comment and keeping his tongue within the gymnast's opening he slapped his palms hard against Nile's pale bum cheek. "Yeah black boy, spank me." the cheeky blonde pleaded while Marcus' cock throbbed, desperate to join the party.

Nile could feel the excitement building inside him. The United striker paddling his firm arse cheeks turned them from a pale, milky colour to a deep rosy pink as he pinched and paddled. In response, the gymnast could only back up harder into Marcus' busy tongue, lapping at Nile's musty hole. Marcus held tight on to Nile's cheeks one more time to suck at the Yorkshireman's pinkness before pushing Nile forward and then pulling him down. The gymnast hovered just above Marcus’ cock as the footballer slipped the condom over his head and lubed himself up.

The presence of Marcus' thick head at his ring made Nile wince. He thought of his sessions with Tom, _[that dirty little gay]_ he remembered gladly, now he was prepped and ready to take a hard black one. Straightening his back and hooking his arm around Marcus' neck Nile followed the Mancunian's hands down and pushed open his hole. "Split me black boy." He breathed looking around to Marcus who made eye contact. As Nile's ring opened, hugging tightly around Marcus' thick head and descending, Nile moaned gently showing Marcus the pain his dick was causing him. 

Marcus growled, the tightness of Nile's pink hole closing around his head and pulling down his foreskin was too hot to handle. Worst still, the body odour coming from the tiny gymnast's bushy right armpit was just inches from his nose and arousingly hot. The rose rivals interlocked had no other goal right now but to enjoy this feeling, the way their muscles tensed and bulged, the way their sweat sheened their skin, the way they both smelt like sweaty, musky men.

The Yorkshire gymnast followed the guidance of Marcus’ hands, slowly sinking lower into the United striker’s lap each time he descended. The thickness of Marcus’ pipe had made Nile nervous and as he reached the point where Tom was usually balls deep in him he reached under to check. “Oooh fuck black boy, plenty more to go.” He giggled cheekily. Marcus had been totally disarmed by Nile’s loveable charm, everything was a joke to the bottom, there was no way he was being racist.

Nile turned back to look deep into Marcus’ big brown eyes again as their bond tightened. His free arm came around and tenderly touched the Mancunian’s chin tipping up towards him. The pale bottom lowered himself again, their eyes flickered simultaneously as down below there was a feeling of skin-on-skin, Nile was nearly there. The gymnast allowed himself a tiny whimper as their lips locked together.

Marcus' strong hands gripped Nile's sides guiding him along his throbbing black shaft. The loosening bottom followed happily, appreciating the depths Marcus had begun to reach. Nile found himself backing up hungrily, embracing the feeling of fulfilment a cock gave him. Moaning to the beat of Marcus' thick shaft stretching his colon and grinning at the beautiful United star as they swapped saliva, Nile's free hand had left Marcus' chin and held onto his thick bulging pecs. Nile took a second to appreciate his thin pale fingers against the darkness of Marcus' exotic skin. "Once you go black indeed." He whispered pulling back to stare into the footballer's deep brown eyes and as the words left Nile's lips, his bum pressed against Marcus' crotch, flattening the 22-year-old’s curly pubes. A smile crept across Marcus' face looking into Nile's sweet eyes. The look of adoration from the little gymnast only served to boost his ego, they were both really going to enjoy this. The manly scent intoxicating the air around them only served to increase their lust, Nile was the first to take control. 

Slowly and carefully, the 24-year-old placed his feet on each of Marcus' knees, curling his toes for grip. Marcus watched as the smooth fabric from Nile's white trainer socks pressed against him for leverage. Then slowly, tensing his rock hard abs as he did so, Nile pulled his ring up and down Marcus' thick cock. "Oh fuck yeah." The Mancunian cheered in response to the sparks flying through his body as Nile's tight insides encased his cock inside its new home. They both pictured the view from the other side of the room, how Marcus' chunky cock had split Nile's tight pale cheeks and how the gymnast's pink ring held on tightly to the throbbing shaft as it travelled along to pleasure them both. The way their beefy, sweaty bodies connected; tensed 6-pacs tattooed pecs and flexing biceps.

Nile's slow methodical repetitions lasted a few minutes as he became accustomed to the sensation. The sexy black icon penetrating him, kissing him, making him feel like the sexiest gymnast in the world sent a wave of pleasure through his body. Marcus held Nile by his sides, the pale gymnast’s tattoos peaking through his fingers whilst his compact little body slid himself along Marcus’ wood. The United star gave a moan, “so good.” he whispered as his cock throbbed within Nile’s tight warmth. The 24-year-old grinned proudly, the sexy black boy’s dick burying itself within him was worth the pain, the pain which had become so addictive to Nile.

The bottom worked his waist up and down with increasing speed. The feeling of Marcus’ thick head stroking his prostate from within was the feeling Nile had craved since he’d watched the United star working out at the gym. The gymnast impaled himself down on Marcus’ thick member, squeezing his cheeks down against the footballer’s crotch each time he descended Marcus’ hard cock. Marcus held Nile’s ankles steady on his knees allowing the bottom to fuck himself harder. Nile pulled his arse as far up the football icon’s cock as he could without it popping out, 7.5 inches up the 8.5 inch pole with zero hangtime, Nile pressed his belly back down again, his tight hole pulling down Marcus’ thin black foreskin and stimulating his swollen pink head.

Nile’s cheeks thudded down into the Mancunian’s lap, the young footballer’s hips began to move in synergy with the sexy bottom. Between kisses they exhaled passionately into each other’s face, the connection increasing in heat and intensity as the pale bottom fucked himself. Nile's forehead glistened with a thin coat of his sweat, the warm pink glow a sign of the energy the bottom was exerting to impale himself on Marcus' wand. The United star moaned appreciatively once more, his fingers tracing Nile's solid abs which were tensed hard. Nile responded to the footballer's moan with an exhaling groan of his own, his blue eyes looked longingly into Marcus'. The ripped top read the look on Nile's face and placed his palm flat on Nile's abs causing the gymnast to stop and push himself down into the footballer's crotch. 

Marcus took a moment before placing his left arm across Nile's chest and then squeezing his massive thighs the United star pushed them both up off the couch. Nile felt another pulse of his cock as the incredible Mancunian man handled him. At 5'6", Nile was a tight package of muscle which Marcus raised, turned and lowered firmly. Nile landed gently on the couch, his hands and knees resting against the soft fabric while his arse remained impaled by Marcus' thick cock. 

The top made sure he was steady, feet planted firmly on the ground before slamming his crotch into Nile's creamy arse cheeks. As Marcus piled into the bottom, he fucked a high pitched whimper of surprise out of Nile. The gymnast followed his whimper with hungry groans of excitement. Glancing back at the footballer, Nile appreciated Marcus' incredible body. The powerful top's eyes were focused on Nile's arse, his meaty dark pecs slick with his sweat and tense with the fury he was concentrating on the 24-year-old’s arse. "I love that dick." Nile groaned, smiling back at the footballer who rewarded him with yet more heavy slams. The powerful top thudded his crotch into Nile's rippling cheeks, his thick head forcing its way along the inside of Nile's tight walls. Marcus' bare cock pulsed wildly, whilst his heavy balls crashed into the bottom's milky cheeks. "I love that tight arse." Marcus replied, struggling to keep his excitement under control. Nile's moans increased in volume along with the echoes of his rosing cheeks. Marcus' crotch slammed his length into Nile, each pile-driver came with less caution and more animal passion and the harder Marcus slammed, the more Nile begged. "Give it to me black boy." Marcus wasn't one to turn down such a request, pulling the gymnast back into him so they were belly to back, Marcus slammed his cock deep into Nile's hole. 

At 5'6" Nile was tiny compared to the 6’ footballer and after several minutes of slamming his thick muscular dark thighs into Nile's arse, Marcus wanted to finish with a little more domination. The United striker slammed his 8.5 inch cock to the hilt followed by all of his weight on to Nile's lower back. The Yorkshire bottom gasped, everything was happening so quickly. Marcus reached under Nile's armpits and pulled him back, lifting the pale 24-year-old into the air. Nile's hard 7 inch cock hung in front of him, begging to be milked as Marcus began to thrust once more standing up straight.

Nile reached down to take hold of his cock whilst his feet hooked Marcus' hamstrings for security. The United forward thrusted up, deep and hard, spearing into the moaning gymnast's firm peachy cheeks. Nile reached back to hook the top's neck once more, the Yorkshireman's scent from his bushy pits began to fill Marcus' nostrils again. "Yeah." Nile whined, his toned begged Marcus for more still. The gymnast's fist pumped his own cock harder and faster, the thick cock tunnelling into him pushed Nile closer to the edge. Marcus' stamina was sensational, the way he thudded hard and fast into Nile’s tight cheeks, _[fuck!]_ Nile was beginning to feel weak.

The dominant power surging through Marcus showed on his determined face. Nile had completely succumbed to the footballer’s incredible power. The Mancunian’s thick biceps held him up while his amazing black cock burrowed inside the gymnast’s warm body. Marcus’ head pushed against Nile’s G-spot repeatedly and hard, so hard the little bottom whined involuntarily. The pale gymnast felt his balls tighten and one more crash of Marcus’ thick, meat sent them into overdrive. Marcus' fat head had sunk itself deep into the tissue of Nile's tight belly and the footballer could feel his own knees starting to become weak. His biceps tightened his grip on the gymnast and his hips propelled his hard shaft deep into Nile. The panting and moaning grew louder from both of them as Marcus gave the final joules of energy he had to spare, spearing the muscular gymnast who finally gave a long groan of overwhelming ecstasy. The 24-year-old massage his 7 inches frantically, pulling his veiny foreskin over his purple head repeatedly until finally he came.

The eruption in his balls caused Nile to squeal involuntarily. The Yorkshire gymnast felt his tight young hairy balls bouncing within their sack as they began to hurl his seed out all over the floor in front of him. Marcus' thick black cock pushed more of the muscular gymnast's jizz up his cock which sent the thick white liquid squirting out in the air in front of him like a fountain. Nile's fist continued to pump, continued to milk as he continued to enjoy the strapping young footballer slamming his crotch up into his tight bum cheeks. The burning sensation of pure, absolute joy and happiness radiated through Nile's body as his climax began to subside. Yet more large drops of his Yorkshire milk splattered over the wooden floor, his curly blonde balls were practically empty and with the final squirt he huffed. Panting Nile's eyes opened to see the mess ahead of him and he giggled to himself proudly as he attempted to regain his breath.

As Nile finished grunting, Marcus reduced his thrusting and slowly, the gymnast eased Marcus’ hard cock out of his arse with a pop. Marcus ripped off his condom and took hold of his raging cock stroking it hard and fast. The incredible gymnast’s body was the perfect eye candy for Marcus to milk himself. Marcus’ eyes surveyed the sheet white pale skin, curved around Nile’s perfect round, muscular buttocks. The 24-year-old’s chunky legs turned his body around to face Marcus and lowered Nile to his knees in front of him. Marcus’ fist increased its velocity, rapping hard pleasuring his throbbing head. Nile moved his face closer to the footballer’s cock, Marcus’ gaze fixated on the Yorkshire boy’s beautiful face, waiting patiently for Marcus to cover it with all his glory. 

Nile's wide blue eyes, his pale face with his ginger tinged beard and the cheeky smile of a lad who liked it dirty. "Shoot on my face black boy." Were the final words the little Yorkshire gymnast pleaded to Marcus before the footballer began to unload. Marcus' body buckled and shuddered as a strong shockwave vibrated through his body. "Ohhhh fuck." He bleated in his highest Mancunian tone as his whole body felt hot and powerful. The heavy, hairy balls between his legs tightened and his hips began to rock forward with the energy of his climax.

Nile closed his eyes and reformed the image of the slender yet muscular footballer's chiselled body. There was Marcus' face overcome with pained ecstasy as the sweat ran down past his temples and on to his chin. The warm splatter of the 22-year-old’s thick cum landed on Nile's cheek accompanied by a loud groan from above. _[Fuck yes]_ Nile grinned opening his mouth a little. The first drop was just a warning as the eye of Marcus' storm took hold. Heavy loads of the footballer's messy cum crashed into Nile's skin with increasing power. One shot was so strong and well directly, the gymnast felt the pressure on his eye through his closed eyelid. Marcus' cum trickled down the gymnast's face, finding the gap between his lips and as Nile knelt patiently he reached out with his tongue. "Ughhhhh." Marcus grunted with the final pair of tremors shuddering through him before he could finally huff and relax, empty.

With his eyes closed, Nile continued to smile with his tongue out lapping up the fresh warm jizz which coated his face. "You done big boy?" Nile chuckled. "Yeah." Marcus huffed from somewhere above him. "Thank fuck, thought you were going to drown me." Nile grinned, cum hanging off his nose and lips as he smiled. The gymnast rose to his feet and carefully with both hands scooped cum away from his eyelids before slowly opening them. "I'm gonna have to wash my face." Nile announced slowly heading towards the door and bathroom, "sure." Marcus replied, following Nile in case he needed help.

Nile returned a few minutes later to find the football stood in the middle of the room looking lost. “What did we just do?” Marcus smirked. “I think it’s called interracial sodomy. BBC splits white boy in two. Gay muscle fuck.” Nile grinned with a cheeky smile before they both burst into hysterics. “You have a Mrs though don’t you?” Marcus replied looking serious. “Yeah, don’t you worry about her, as long as she’s my number one she’s happy.” Nile explained. “Right, so next time she’s out of town think you could sit on my cock while you do the splits?” Marcus winked quizzatively, “do the splits whilst getting split? I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Nile grinned picking up his phone and entering Marcus’ name then handing the footballer the phone to enter his number.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the story.

If you like what you’ve read please let me know by emailing me on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
